Talk:Jack Beanstalk/@comment-24669562-20140312060824
Believe it or not, Jack Beanstalk is my most favorite of all the Super Why characters, Whyatt is one of my favorite characters but Jack takes the cake for me. I first saw him in the episode where Jack goes off the College in late 2012 but didn't see him until after I saw the City Mouse and the Country Mouse, whom are also in that episode. Then I finally saw Jack himself! I saw Jack again in the episode, The Three Bears, The Mystery, apparently a sequel to The Three Bears. This is the first time I saw Jack angry, but again, I didn't see him until the end of the episode. After seeing those two episoes in late 2012, if not sooner or later, I only had very minimal interest in Super Why but did watch the show. Then, just like I said in my review of Super Why the show, I started having dreams about Super Why, starting with me dreaming of hearing about Jack on the radio. It said that Jack was coming to Tucson, Arizona. But that is what sparked my interest in Jack Beanstalk, if only I knew, or remembered his name at the time (I wasn't watching TV during that time due to personal issues, which I will not talk about, and shouldn't anyway.) But come the summer of last year, I started watching Super Why, mostly for Jack, but it took patience and after watching Super Why as much as I did, I finally saw Jack again in the episode where Baby Joy says her first word. And I found a screenshot from that episode somewhere online trying to find pictures of Jack. What I would like to ask is, can some pictures of Jack Beanstalk be posted on this website please? Especially on this page? I know Jack is just a minor character, but whether he knows it or not, he does have a fan, and that fan is me. He may have a few other fans, and if he does, I am one of them. And it would have been nice to see a lot more of Jack on Super Why. I couldn't find very many pictures of Jack Beanstalk, and unless I didn't look carefully enough, I couldn't even find him on the P.B.S. kids website, although I did find a video clip with him there. What concerns me a bit, Wikipedia says Jack is 18 years old, but on this website, iit is said that he's 12. But Jack went off to College so he has to have been 18 (possibly 17 when Super Why started.) Unless, Jack Beanstalk was a Super Genious and did exceedingly well in school, I don't think he's 12 years old. I may be a member of this website now, but I'm afraid to edit it because I don't know for sure how old Jack is, one saying he's 18 and another saying he's 12, and since I don't know myself, I'm not going to risk replacing what may or may not be false with something that might just be false, maybe more false. I think more research needs to be done on Jack. On a side note, but a Super Why related note, what episodes of Super Why does Ken Beanstalk appear in? I ask this because I read somewhere, maybe it was Wikipedia, or another website, that toward the end of Season 1, Ken Beanstalk came along, or something like that, and replaced Jack and became Whyatt's new older brother. And I checked the next two episodes after "The City Mouse and the Country Mouse," where Jack makes his departure, which were the final two episodes of Season 1, and I did not see Ken anywhere, unless I wasn't paying attention. Maybe he's in one or some of the Season 2 episodes. And I would like to see picures of him too. I know he's supposed to be Jack's identical twin, but I still want to see him. What I cannot understand is, how is it that the Beanstalk Children are Jack, Whyatt, and Joy, and then after Jack leaves, Ken comes? Did Ken mysteriously appear or something? Or were Jack and Ken separated at birth and Ken was a long-lost family member? Or how is Ken a replacement of Jack? Somebody please tell me something! Okay too dramatic, but still. But I would like to see more pictures of Jack Beanstalk and I would like to see Ken Beanstalk too, and I would like to know the episodes Ken appears in so I can watch for them. Maybe see Jack and Ken together in at least one picture? And not fanart, actual pictures of Jack and Ken please. I mean I don't mind seeing fan art of Jack or Ken or any other Super Why character, but I would like to see real pictures of both characters, like in the form of screen grabs. If anyone can do this, thanks in advance. ADDED THURSDAY JUNE 19, 2014: I found a screenshot of Jack Beanstalk and the rest of the Beanstalk family. Click this:https://video.oznoz.com/episode/super-why-korean_the-boy-who-cried-wolf-episode-5.html '''ADDED SATURDAY JULY 12, 2014: '''I have just editted this page and added two images.